


I’m going to hug you now || Carlos Oliveira ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: Welcome To Umbrella [8]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 3 - Fandom
Genre: Carlos is a Dork, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Resident Evil 3 Remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Carlos is like a puppy.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader
Series: Welcome To Umbrella [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436962
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	I’m going to hug you now || Carlos Oliveira ||

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts Used:  
> a kiss on the knuckles.  
> ‘’I thought I’d never see you again” hug.

When Jill Valentine first met Carlos Oliveira she thought he was just another one of those guys. Those men that would just flirt with anything that had a nice ass, leg’s and tits but she came to find that he was different. He saved her ass when he could have just left her. Though she was quite surprised when the man tugged out a picture of a pretty young woman and from the smile on his face and how he talked about her….it was pretty telling that she was a hell of a lot more than just a friend.

Jill snapped out of the swirling thoughts going on her mind when she heard a soft voice call out to the man standing by her side. While he did look a little worse for wears, that fight between him and Nikolai not to mention that he did get shot but he wasn’t dead.

“Carlos…you idiot!”

You scowled as you rushed over to the man, shoving his chest though he barley moved.

“Owe…that hurts you know.” Carlos gave you a crooked grin though his gaze softened as he grasped your hand gently giving it a small kiss on your knuckles, lips brushing the ring. . “I’m glade your, gotta be honest.Scared the shit out of me when I saw that missal zoom by.”

Shaking your head you were just happy that the man you loved was okay, even though he could use a shower.Shaking your head your head you sniffled as your let your arms wrap around him in a tight hug.‘’I thought I’d never see you again.” you whispered.

“Hey ,hey. none of that sniffling stuff now…I’m alright…I’m not gonna leave you alone…to cruel.”

Snorting you rolled your eyes then pulled away from the man, your fingers ruffling his already scruffy hair though you then cleared out your throat as you finally noticed the woman.

“Oh..shit..I’m sorry..I’m.”

“You’re Y/n right…Carlo’s wouldn’t stop talking about you.”Jill smiled holding out her hand. “I’m Jill.”

“Super cop is the one that saved my ass, really owe her my life.” he placed his hand on your hips tugging you close. “And of course I’m gonna talk about this beauty, she’s my wife.”

“Carlo’s.”

Jill sighed feeling a smile tug at her lips, that would explain it. Sighing she rubbed the back of her neck. “He’s like a puppy right, with his constant yapping.”

Laughing you pressed into Carlo’s side as he wrinkled his nose in distant. “Ah, I like her.”

“Hey! who’s side are you on?”


End file.
